


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by umbreon225



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreon225/pseuds/umbreon225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a way for Phil to get ahead in his studies quickly turned into a habitual session of Phil ordering a coffee and gawking at the brunette behind the counter while attempting (and failing) to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> Cute coffee shop au with eventual smut. Lemme know what you think! [Btw if you know where I got the title from, you get 5 points]

     Shuffling through the doors of the coffee shop brought a new atmosphere of warmth and safety to Phil, unlike the howling winds and persistent rain he had just experienced outside. The smell of coffee was almost overwhelming, but Phil didn't mind, it being one of his favorite things about the shop, the second being the cute worker there. Phil's eyes scanned the counter until they fell upon a familiar pair of mocha brown ones. The boy seemed to be waiting for Phil, as he had been the past few times the raven-haired boy has come in. What started out as a way for Phil to get ahead in his studies quickly turned into a habitual session of Phil ordering a coffee and gawking at the brunette behind the counter while attempting (and failing) to study. Every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday, Phil would come to the shop at around 6:30 p.m. And after a couple weeks of this, the brunette Phil had been mesmerized by seemed to have began waiting for Phil, as he was always the one taking his order now. 

     Phil approached the counter, shoving his sweaty palms into his coat pockets. He tried not to stare at the brunette on his way, but it was rather difficult once Phil noticed the black skinny jeans that fit the boy's long legs perfectly, which then contrasted with the red hoodie that made him look soft and innocent. The mess of chocolate hair the boy had was in perfect disarray, his fringe framing his cute face. And then Phil realized he was at the counter already and had been staring at the boy. 

     "Shit, sorry." Phil said. He felt his cheeks redden. To Phil's surprise, the brunette giggled.

     "What are you sorry for, Mate? Don't worry, I know how irresistible I am." The boy flashed a smile, his dimple appearing and causing Phil to smile himself. Phil then rolled his eyes, still smiling. Over the weeks, Phil had become more comfortable talking to the brunette, but still didn't know his name. He had always been too shy to ask. "What can I get you then?" The boy continued, a smile still playing on his lips.

     Phil scanned the menu, though he didn't need to. He ordered the same drink every time. His striking blue eyes met the boy's warm brown ones. "Caramel macchiato, please." 

     "What a surprise." The boy winked, ringing up the price. Phil's heart skipped a beat. After paying, he watched the boy grab a cup. "What's your name, Mate?"

     "Ph-phil." He mentally kicked himself for stuttering. But the question had taken Phil off-guard. He had never asked for his name before. And there wasn't even many people in the shop tonight for him to get confused on who's drink belong to whom. He watched as the boy wrote "Phil" onto the cup. 

     "Phil." He repeated, and Phil felt warmth bloom in his chest upon hearing the boy say his name. "I like it. Alright Phil, brb." He winked again and then turned to attend to Phil's drink. The raven-haired boy looked around, choosing a seat by the fogged up window. He had just fetched his textbook from his bag when the brunette walked up, carrying a warm cup of macchiato. "Here you go, Phil. Let me know if you need anything else." He went to turn away, but Phil grabbed his hand.

     "Wait." When the brunette turned around, Phil dropped his hand. "Sorry, I just- what's your name?" Phil hated how shy he sounded. I mean, he was shy, but the boy didn't need to know that. Yet, the boy smiled, once again surprising Phil. "Dan." he said. And then was off.

     After about five minutes of attempting to read his text while thoughts of Dan clouded his mind, Phil finally gave up. He picked up his drink. It warmed his freezing hands. He put it to his lips, and delighted in how the warm coffee flowed over his tongue. It was only after he set the cup down did he notice. His name wasn't on the cup at all. Instead, a series of numbers had been scribbled. A phone number. Phil put away his textbook. He had a lot more important things to think about right now than biology. He turned towards the counter, finding those chocolate eyes already on him. Dan winked, and Phil blushed. He managed to give Dan a small smile before turning back to the drink. After about 40 minutes of sipping his drink and watching Dan make coffee, Phil got up to leave. He turned to look at Dan one last time, and saw that Dan was waving at him. Phil waved back, throwing on his hood and reluctantly venturing back out into the winter.

 

     Phil waited a bit after returning to his flat, not wanting to seem desperate. His hands shakily typed out the message.

_Hey, it's Phil. :)_

    It took only two minutes for Phil to get a response.

_Nice to finally know your name. :)_

_Likewise. :) How was work?_

_Ugh. Boring, once you left. I had nothing cute to look at the rest of the night._

Phil reread the message three times to make sure he'd read that right. Did Dan just call him cute?

_Don't worry. I'll be there tomorrow. And I'll make sure to wait for you to get off before I leave so you're not bored the whole night. cx_

_Why not also let me take you out to dinner? Then the rest of my night wouldn't be boring. (;_

_It's a date. ;)_

_See ya then. <3_

 

    Phil reread the messages before going to sleep. He couldn't believe what had just gone down. Dan actually liked him back?? But he was just...Phil. Awkward, shy Phil. The excitement for tomorrow night kept Phil up longer than usual, but eventually sleep overcame him.

 

     He walked into the shop. People were scattered throughout the place, laughing with friends, on dates with a significant other, or sitting alone with a laptop or book. Phil's eyes met Dan's, their smiles matching. Phil approached the counter, more confident than last night. "How's it going?"

     "Could be better." Dan said, fixing a coffee for the woman who had ordered before Phil. "That woman over there, I swear I'm worried she's going to choke. She keeps laughing after taking a mouthful of her coffee. I thought it was just bad timing of her friend's joke, but it's been 15 minutes and I'm scared for her." Dan's attempt at not laughing gave way through his worried act. Phil smiled.

     "Well, hopefully I can cheer you up tonight." Phil was thanking God for the random confidence. For a second, he could've sworn he saw Dan blush, but the boy had turned away quickly to top off the drink with whipped cream. 

     Dan called out the woman's name, and returned to chatting with Phil once he made sure she had heard him. "So, how's dinner and wine at my place sound?" Phil nodded. His hands began to shake from nerves, so he shoved them in his pockets. "Good. Oh, and I'll get that macchiato out for you."

     Phil was caught off guard. "But I didn't even order yet."

     "Were you going to be adventurous today?" Dan smirked.

     Phil laughed. "Fine, you caught me. I'm a macchiato maniac." Dan laughed. Phil liked the sound of it. He then reached into his black skinny jeans for his wallet. 

     "Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

     Phil glanced up at Dan. "Er, not stealing a coffee?"

     Dan giggled, making Phil relax. "I've got it. On the house." He winked. Before Phil could protest, Dan remarked "I've got everything covered today, don't worry your cute self."

     Phil thanked him, then turned away quickly to find a seat, and in hopes that Dan wouldn't notice he was blushing. He found a spot by the bookcase, picking out a Stephen King novel and losing himself in it, only stopping to talk to Dan when the brunette brought him his coffee. He did, however, sneak glances up at Dan every now and again, sometimes catching him already looking at Phil. When this happened, Phil would smile as Dan tried to quickly look away, blushing, reminding Phil of himself over these past few weeks.

 

     At the end of Dan's shift, he sat on the armrest of Phil's chair. He was wearing black skinny jeans again. This time, however, Dan had put on a gray and black sweater, finishing the look with white sneakers. Phil couldn't help but be distracted by the boy's looks. Dan's smiled down at Phil. "Ready to go?" Phil nodded, putting the book back on the shelf. The two boys put on their coats, Dan's black and Phil's a dark blue, and made their way out of the shop. The cold nipped at their noses. They kept their hands in their coat pockets.

     Phil walked beside Dan, letting him lead the way. He was thankful they only had to walk for about five minutes before Dan was opening the door to his flat. Phil was welcomed with warmth and the smell of roasted marshmallows. After closing the door behind Phil and the two removing their coats, Dan led him to one of the dining table's two seats. Two glasses had been set out already, along with folded napkins and neatly placed silverware. Dan went into the adjoined kitchen, bringing back with him a bottle of  _Pinot Noir_. He poured each of their glasses. "I just put the meal in the oven. So we have about twenty minutes. Sorry."

     Phil smiled. "I don't mind." He looked up at Dan. His brown fringe was curling slightly, probably from working with steaming drinks all night. "I'm so glad you gave me your number. To be completely honest, I had wanted to ask you out a few weeks ago, but I was too shy." He looked down, feeling a blush coming on.

     Dan giggled, surprising Phil and forcing him to look back at the brunette. "You were shy? God, I was so nervous to talk to you at first."

     This made Phil giggle. "You, nervous? Not possible."

     "It's true!" Dan smiled. "When I noticed your Muse t-shirt, I took that as my signal that I need to stop being a wuss." Phil thought back, trying to remember when that was. His Muse shirt was old and worn and, though it was his favorite, he didn't wear it out much.  _Oh._ But he did wear it when his washer had broke and he ran out of clean shirts. Which was about two weeks ago.. Around the time when Dan began waiting for Phil at the shop. It all clicked.

     "You like Muse?"

     "Love them!" Dan's eyes were bright. "They're my favorite."

     "Mine too!" After a few more minutes of them talking, realizing they had quite a lot in common, the boys were interrupted by the oven timer. Dan went to get the food, leaving Phil to realize that he might really like Dan more so than he had first thought.

     The two ate their lasagna Dan had made, Phil trying to savor each flavorful bite and sipping his wine. He was in euphoria. It had begun to rain outside, and they were here, warm, full, with each other. After finishing their meal, Dan cleaned up the plates, ignoring Phil's protests. Floating on the buzz from the wine, the two boys found themselves on Dan's couch, Dan scrolling through Netflix for something to watch. 

     "How about an Breaking Bad?" Phil suggested.

     Dan looked at him, his expression serious. "And I didn't think you could get more perfect." His smile broke his serious act. He put on the show.

     After a few minutes into it, Phil was finding it harder to keep his focus on the screen. Dan was watching the show intently. He didn't notice Phil's eyes, and Phil took this opportunity to study Dan. How his hair fell in a mix of straightened strands and soft curls. How he pulled off pierced ears so well. How his deep brown eyes were rimmed by thick lashes. How his lips were so full and soft-looking. And then he noticed those brown eyes were on him. Shit. Dan had caught Phil staring. Phil's fingers began to shake with nerves. He quickly turned back to the screen, but Dan's eyes didn't leave him. He felt Dan's fingers on his own shaking ones. He looked back, finding Dan's gaze on their hands as his fingers traced soothing circles into Phil's palm. Dan felt Phil's gaze and met it with his own. Phil's heart raced, but he tried to ignore his nerves as he leaned in, lifting Dan's chin with his free hand. Their eyes closed as their lips met, Phil being right about Dan's being soft. 

     When he pulled away, he gave Dan a questioning look, as if asking  _Was that okay?_ without having to voice it. Dan answered the silent question by placing his hand on Phil's cheek and pulling him in for another kissed. They stayed like this for a few minutes, simply enjoying the feel of the other's lips against their own, allowing their hands to wander a little. Phil's fingers found their way to Dan's curls. He still smelled of coffee, but Phil wasn't complaining. Dan's had interlocked behind Phil's neck, keeping him close. Eventually, they pulled away, needing air. Phil's heart was racing.

     Dan looked over to see the show had ended. "Oops." He smiled at Phil.

 

     They had dated for about four months. Phil had begun coming to the coffee shop everyday to meet Dan after his shift. They would either go out, or spend time together at one or the other's flat. They would cuddle while listening to Muse, watch Netflix (or at least try to before they couldn't resist the urge to makeout), play video games, or try to cook a meal together. Tonight, Phil had picked Dan up, leading him to his flat, their hands intertwined. Phil couldn't be happier. He had a special night planned for their fourth month anniversary.

     Dan entered Phil's flat, surprised to be welcomed by roses on the dining table. He kissed Phil. "You're too sweet."

     "But wait, there's more." Phil winked at his boyfriend. He sat Dan on the sofa and went to his room, returning with a a small box wrapped in Star Wars wrapping paper. "Happy Anniversary, Daniel." He smiled, handing the brunette the box.

     Dan opened it, curious. Inside, he found a key. After a moment, he realized what it meant. "A key to your flat?" He asked, looking up at Phil, who nodded.

     "I'm sorry if it seems fast, just, I don't know. I've never felt this strongly for anyone but you. I mean,-"

     Dan cut him off with a kiss. "Thank you. I love it." He kissed the raven-haired boy again.

     After finishing their homemade pizza, and cleaning the flour off their clothes the best they could after having a little "flour brawl" in the kitchen, the two boys cuddled on the couch. Phil lied on his back, Dan on top of him. They turned on Netflix, choosing an anime. Though soon enough, they found themselves making out, as usual. This time, however, the sweet kisses had grown into more passionate ones. Phil's tongue explored Dan's mouth, hand's entangled in his hair. The brunette was tracing circles on Phil's cheek with his thumb. Then, he pulled away slightly, tracing his lips down the older boy's jaw. Phil's breathing quickened. Dan expertly nipped at Phil's jaw, pleased to hear a small moan come from the boy. His lips trailed down Phil's neck, stopping right where his neck met his shoulder, and he began sucking. Phil moaned.

     Then, he flipped them over. Phil's lips found Dan's for a mere moment before they explored Dan's skin. His neck was very sensitive, each small nip forcing Dan to let out a moan. He traced Dan's prominent collarbones with his tongue, loving the way the younger squirmed underneath him. Dan's fingers gripped Phil's hair, tugging gently, but still managing to drive Phil crazy. Then, the younger's hands moved to Phil's chest, sliding down to his hips. Phil shivered.

     Dan let out another moan as Phil began grinding their hips together. Dan bucked up against Phil, wanting more. Then, Phil pulled away. They took a moment to catch their breaths. "Sorry." Phil said. They had agreed they would wait until they were both comfortable before they'd sleep together. And Phil had been (maybe a little too) careful as to not push. But Dan just looked at him. He seemed to be pondering something. 

     The brunette sat up, pulling Phil in for another kiss. This one was soft and full of love. When he pulled away, he kept his hands on either side of Phil's face, meeting his eyes. "I want this, Phil."

     Phil looked into his deep brown eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation. "Are you sure, Bear?"

     Dan smiled at hearing Phil's pet name for him. He nodded, leaning in for another kiss. He pulled away just slightly, his lips still grazing lightly against Phil's as he spoke. "I want this. I want you."

     Phil smiled. He felt an overwhelming emotion. He knew it was time. "I love you, Daniel." He poked Dan's dimple, making the brunette's smile widen.

     "I love you, Phil."

     And with that, their lips connected once more, heating up quickly. Phil wrapped Dan's legs around his waist, carrying him to the bedroom. He lied the younger down gently before climbing on top and sucking at his neck. He was pleased to see a bruise form after a moment. Dan's hands brought Phil's neck down to him. He wanted to return the favor. He began nibbling at Phil's jawline, moving to his earlobe and sucking. Phil let out a moan, pressing his hips down against Dan. He moved his hips, creating friction, enjoying the sounds coming from Dan. 

     Dan's hands found their way to Phil's waist, sneaking up under his shirt, feeling his lean chest and back. Phil stopped kissing Dan's neck for a moment to pull his shirt off. Dan traced the outline of Phil's muscles. He ran his hands over his broad shoulder's and down his back. Phil felt Dan squirm under him, trying to increase the friction, but Phil let up a little. He wanted to see how far he could go before Dan became undone. 

     Phil's fingers made their way to Dan's stomach, lifting his shirt. They broke apart as Phil removed it. Then, he let his lips explore. Tracing down Dan's neck and delighting in the shiver this gave the younger, Phil traced his tongue and lips over Dan's collarbone, his shoulders, his chest. His hands found the brunette's wrists, lifting them above his head. Dan's eyes met Phil's, pupils blown from arousal. The older's lips returned to Dan's skin, taking their time. His tongue found Dan's nipple, Dan's breath hitching at the contact. Phil licked around and over his nipple, sucking on it, then giving the other the same attention. Dan was quickly becoming a mess under Phil. " _God_ , Phil." Dan moaned.

     The brunette's reactions only encouraged Phil, as his tongue traveled further down Dan's front. He kissed Dan's stomach, slowly continuing downward. Dan whined. "P-Please P-Phil. I-I need you." 

     Phil removed his lips, looking at Dan. "Shhhh, be patient." Dan shivered at the depth of Phil's voice. How could one man be so hot?? Phil returned to Dan's abs, ever so slowly trailing his lips further downward. "Don't move." He whispered to Dan, releasing the younger's wrists to undo his jeans. Dan entangled his hands into his hair in order to keep himself from moving. Once Phil had removed Dan's jeans, he placed his mouth closer to Dan's already hard length, breathing his warm breath onto the younger and enjoying how it made him squirm and moan. Phil looked up to meet Dan's eyes once more. "Do you trust me?"

     Dan nodded. "Completely."

     Phil smiled, his eyes bright. He looked down at Dan's chest, trailing his finger slowly down the brunette's torso. "I'm going to drive you crazy. Tonight, it's about you." He pecked Dan's lips, then returned to the place Dan wanted him most. "Don't move, don't make a sound. Not until I tell you to. Okay, Bear?" Both love and lust swirled in Phil's bright blue eyes and Dan was almost overwhelmed with desire. He loved this man. 

     "Okay."

     Phil let his fingers brush under Dan's boxers. Dan fought the urge to buck up to Phil. It didn't help that the older was moving so tantalizingly slow. Finally, he removed his boxers. Phil's lips kissed Dan's hips. Dan tried to focus on his rapid breathing instead of how much he needed Phil to touch him. As if knowing hearing Dan's thoughts, Phil finally gave Dan what he wanted. His lips found the tip of Dan's length, kissing lightly. Dan almost couldn't control himself. He tried desperately not to moan, biting down on his lip. Phil took Dan into his mouth, wrapping his lips around his member and using his hand for the rest. He bobbed his head and moved his hand, slowly. Dan was trembling, wanted to move so bad. As Phil sped up, Dan didn't know how much longer he could hold on. The older boy took Dan as far as he could, then hummed. And Dan couldn't take it anymore. "P-Phil. P-please."

     The brunette was trembling. Phil let his tongue lick up from base to tip before giving Dan permission. Dan didn't hold back, moaning loudly. Phil was so aroused himself, but he didn't touch himself. He wanted to focus solely on Dan. Dan buck into Phil's mouth. His stomach muscles began to clench. Suddenly, Phil stopped. Dan whined at the loss of contact.

     "How close are you, Bear?"

     "V-very." He kept his hands in his hair so he wouldn't touch himself. "Phil. C-can we... I want you i-inside m-me."

     Phil nodded, quickly retrieving the cherry lube from his bedside table and a condom. Once he had removed his own jeans and prepared himself, he asked Dan to turn over. The younger obliged. Phil kissed Dan's back, trailing his tongue down the brunette's spine. As he did so, he slid one finger into Dan. Dan groaned, from both pain and pleasure. Phil waited for him to get comfortable again before sticking a second finger in, then a third. Once Dan was ready, Phil entered Dan.

     Both boys quickly became a mess as Phil fucked Dan. The younger was moaning profanities, which encouraged Phil to quicken his pace. He found the spot Dan needed him most, and continued to thrust, kissing Dan's neck and back. Dan gripped the headboard tightly. "Phil! I-I'm gonna-" Phil grabbed Dan's member, jerking him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Phil felt Dan tense under him as he came, moaning Phil's name. The older rode out Dan's orgasm, then let himself finally come as well. Once they both had recovered from the pleasure, Phil removed himself.

     The raven-haired boy gathered Dan into his arms. He traced his fingers through the mess of brown curls. "How was it?"

     Dan looked into Phil's eyes. He planted a kiss onto the older's nose, then his lips. "Perfect." He said. 

     After cleaning up, the two cuddle on Phil's bed. Phil's arms were wrapped around Dan, his face snuggled into the back of the brunette's neck. Dan's legs intertwined with Phil's. Sleep quickly overtook them, Phil's last thoughts being of how he was so glad his washing machine had broken that day.

 


End file.
